Harry in Slytherin
by theodoroz
Summary: harry is on the hogwarts express and decides to become friends with draco. Bad summary, but try the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly,I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters.

As I hopped onto the Hogwarts Express, I heard a voice behind me, "'Scuse me but d'you think I can sit with you on the train?" It was the red-haired boy, Ron, I think his name was. I wouldn't mind sitting with him on the train as I'd like to try to make some new friends here since Dudley couldn't keep them away from me anymore. "Sure," I replied,"But I dunno if there are any empty compartments." After the third time looking, we still didn't see any empty compartments, so I decided to try and look for some kids our age. I said to Ron, "Wanna try this one?" "Sure," he replied. I pulled open the door and there were three boys in there. Two of them looked like gorillas and the other was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. They seemed to be playing some sort of game that I had never seen, probably wizarding. "Hello," drawled the pale boy,"What are your names?"  
"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley," I answered. As I said my name, all of the boys, including Ron, had wide eyes. Once he had recovered, the pale boy said, "So the rumor is true. They say that Harry Potter has decided to come to Hogwarts. My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered and Malfoy suddenly turned to him, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.  
He turned back to me and said, "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
He held out his hand to me and I shook it, looking regretfully back at Ron, who was now glaring at me as he exited the compartment. "Okay Malfoy," I said, "Ron seemed a bit clingy anyway."  
Malfoy looked at me and said,"First off, call me Draco. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said pointing at the gorilla-like goons. "Now, let me tell you about the houses."  
I sighed, relieved that I was finally going to find out what everybody was talking about. I said,"Thanks Draco. I asked Ron about them and all he did in reply was to grunt."  
Draco chuckled and said,"Well you don't want to be in Hufflepuff because they're a bunch of duffers. Ravenclaw is for the smart people and it's okay, but I wouldn't want to go there. Gryffindor is for the brave, which I call the incredibly stupid, and Slytherin, the best house, is for the people who want to get somewhere in their life. I'm going to be in Slytherin. All the Malfoys have been."  
"Sounds like Slytherin is the only way to go." I smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like... seven months, but I feel like nobody is reading this story because I have gotten no reviews for it! The only reason I decided I should update soon is because the other day, I got an email saying that someone had followed this story and I guess I realized some people are reading this! If you want me to continue, please review! Criticism is appreciated and PMs are also nice if anyone would like to help me find a beta. So, here you go after seven months of not writing! I hope it's okay...

-artyholly01

Disclaimer: The characters in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling! I am only manipulating them to do what I wanted to happen in the books! There are no profits being made from this because if there were, I wouldn't be BROKE.

After a few hours, the train began to slow down. Draco and I had decided to put our robes on about halfway through our trip and now we were sitting in the compartment playing Exploding Snap with Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly, our compartment door opened, and a bushy-haired girl stepped in. Like us, she had a black tie with no house colors, so we could tell that she was a first year. "Excuse me, but have any of you boys seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said. "No, I haven't seen a toad," I said while attempting to fix my hair. With a shocked expression on her face, the girl exclaimed, "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you!" Ugh, she must've seen my scar. "Pleasure to meet you too, Hermione," I replied. "Granger, I don't recall ever hearing that name," said Draco. "Oh yes, I'm a muggleborn!" exclaimed Hermione. "My parents were so proud when we found out there was a witch in the family!" Draco sneered at her and condescendingly said, "Well I'm a pureblood, and us _pure _folk don't approve of _your_ kind attending Hogwarts." Hermione's excited expression suddenly turned to one of disappointment and anger. She stormed out of the compartment muttering something about arrogant pureblooded prats. Draco laughed and said,"Mudblood scum like that Granger girl shouldn't be allowed to learn magic! They have no idea what the hell they're doing and they're not as powerful as us purebloods, so most of them are stuck up and act like they're better than us." I thought about what Draco had said for a moment and then replied, "I don't think Weasleys should be able to learn magic either. At least, not Ron. He seemed weaker and stupider than that mudblood!" Draco chuckled and joked, "I've taught you well, Potter. Most people would expect the Chosen One to be in Gryffindor, but I could beg to differ."

~~~~~~~~~Slytherin!Harry~~~~~~~~~

A/N2: I'm really sorry it's so short! I'm just so busy with school and I don't really have time to write, but I'll try and update in short snippets when I have time! Trust me, I won't abandon this fic!


End file.
